


Пока ты спал

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: миди R - NC-21 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fights, Fix-It, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Psychedelic, Swearing, Top Steve Rogers, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Стив возвращается обратно, разнеся по местам Камни... То есть возвращается его бесчувственное тело, а сам он остается где-то в междумирье, заблудившись в собственном сознании. Баки отправляется, чтобы вытащить его оттуда – где бы это ни было.





	Пока ты спал

**Author's Note:**

> Стив танцует с Пегги – но все не то, чем кажется. Насилие и легкая психоделичность. Автора несло.

_– Конечно, это происходит у тебя в голове, Гарри, но кто сказал тебе, что поэтому оно не должно быть правдой?_

Дж. Роулинг

Баки снова поймал себя на мысли, что ждал совсем иного. Картинка, наверное, знакомая из какого-то дурацкого, полного штампов кино: прозрачные трубки, окутывающие истощенное тело, мерный писк непонятных приборов, голубая больничная роба, на фоне которой белая кожа кажется еще бледнее, суетящиеся или, наоборот, смирившиеся с неизбежным и спокойно ждущие врачи. Ничего этого, разумеется, не было, Стив как будто спал. Спокойно лежал себе, укрытый до подмышек легкой простыней, дышал едва заметно и выглядел совершенно обычным… Не считая того, что лежал он так вторую неделю, что сомкнутые губы и опущенные веки за это время не дрогнули ни разу и что каждый вдох – Баки мог бы поклясться, хотя никто, кроме него, этого не замечал – становился на долю секунды медленнее.

Он молча обогнул столбом стоящего на пути Уилсона, вышел вперед, сел на кровать Стива, прогнувшуюся под их общим весом, и взял его за руку. Не демонстративно, не напоказ, просто взял. Так, как будто это было самым обычным в мире делом. Если бы они были в комнате одни, Баки лег бы рядом и шепотом рассказал Стиву последние новости и как им его не хватает, но рядом были очень серьезный, как на похоронах, Уилсон, девчонка Ванда, Николас Фьюри, которого Баки никак не мог приноровиться называть директором, как остальные, и еще один тип. Этот выглядел как высокомерный мудак, вел себя как высокомерный мудак, и разговаривал как высокомерный мудак. И плащ у него был высокомерный и мудацкий. И фамилия странная. Но все почему-то были уверены, что если кто и сможет помочь Стиву, то только этот доктор – и то, что Баки с детства и до сих пор терпеть не мог докторов, никакого значения не имело. 

Он сильнее сжал теплые, расслабленные пальцы Стива. На запястье равномерно бился пульс. Стив просто спал – с того самого момента, как почти двенадцать дней назад вывалился перед ними из портала и, не открывая глаз, рухнул в заботливо подставленные руки. Доктор с многозначительной фамилией Стрэндж сказал, что это перенапряжение. С временным континуумом шутки плохи, сказал он еще, укоризненно глядя на всех по очереди, и в сердце Баки поселился страх, который он успешно не замечал, не позволяя прорваться наружу. Со Стивом все будет хорошо! Все должно быть хорошо, потому что должно. Потому что сколько можно…

Кажется, Фьюри что-то сказал. Точнее, говорил уже давно, но Баки отвлекся на такие спокойные пушистые ресницы Стива и не услышал начала, а когда поднял наконец голову, тот уже заканчивал:

– ... доктор Стрэндж.

Высокомерный тип сделал шаг вперед, откашлялся и скрестил на груди руки.

– Я долго совещался с моими… коллегами, пытаясь найти способ разобраться в состоянии Капитана и в том, что с ним происходит. Кажется, нам это удалось, по крайней мере, отчасти.

– И? – не выдержал Баки. Стрэндж неодобрительно поджал губы, но продолжил рассказывать о том, во что, по мнению его и коллег, вляпался Роджерс на этот раз. Баки отвернулся и снова стал смотреть в лицо Стива, неслышно молясь, чтобы ресницы наконец-то дрогнули, и внимательно слушая Стрэнджа. 

– Застрял? – переспросил Уилсон. – Где застрял?

– Это… Трудно объяснить, потому что места, где застрял Капитан Америка, нет ни в одной из реальностей – существовавших, существующих или тех, которые еще только должны возникнуть. Этого места нет на самом деле, поэтому физически… – Баки незаметно погладил Стива по руке. – Физически, повторяю, капитан Роджерс с нами. Его телесная оболочка. Но его личность, его сознание, его Я, если хотите – там.

– Где?

– Об этом, боюсь, знает только сам капитан Роджерс. 

Придурок. Горло Баки сжалось от раздирающей нежности, он сглотнул, надеясь, что все смотрят не на него, а на умника в плаще. Черт тебя побери, Стиви, ну когда же все это кончится...

– Хорошо, – это Фьюри. – Не будем тратить зря времени на то, чего все равно большинство из нас понять не в состоянии… Пока не в состоянии, по крайней мере. 

Это его «пока» почему-то очень понравилось Баки и, судя по всему, не очень понравилось доктору Стрэнджу.

– Проблема, директор Фьюри, в том, что времени у нас катастрофически мало. Тело Капитана может находиться в таком состоянии еще долго – его поддерживает сыворотка, и мы пока не в силах сказать, насколько хватит ее действия… в данной ситуации. 

– Но?

– Но может нарушиться связь между физическим и духовным, психологическим пластами, между личностью и телесной оболочкой. Капитан Америка может…

– Не вернуться, – медленно проговорил Баки, снова переводя взгляд на умиротворенное во сне лицо. Стив может не вернуться, остаться неизвестно где. Тело его, пустая оболочка, будет лежать тут, постепенно остывая, но самого Стивена Гранта Роджерса, неугомонного парня из Бруклина, честного, верного до упрямства и упрямого до упоротости, Капитана Америки, за которым, не задумываясь, шли люди, просто Стива, умевшего брать и отдавать, быть таким нежным и настойчивым, _его_ Стива – не станет. Баки смотрел и смотрел, слушая словно сквозь пелену разговор доктора Стрэнджа, Фьюри и остальных, пока одна фраза не вернула его обратно в комнату.

– Что?

– Один из моих… коллег, который специализируется на сознании и личности, считает, что чисто теоретически заблудившуюся личность возможно привести обратно. Нужно, правда, учитывать, что вероятность успеха… ну, скажем так, невелика, и риск для того, кто отправляется за застрявшим между реальностями сознанием, огромен, так что мало кто способен…

Баки вскочил и оказался рядом со Стрэнджем так быстро, что тот едва не отшатнулся. Пальцы бионической руки сами собой сжались в кулак.

– Что для этого нужно? 

– Барнс, не торопись. Мы должны спокойно все обсудить и…

Усилием воли Баки удержал себя от того, чтобы сдавить горло Фьюри. Невероятным, почти нечеловеческим усилием, и то только потому, что это могло бы помешать отправиться за Стивом – чисто, еб вашу мать, теоретически. Фьюри, надо отдать ему должное, обо всем догадался и отступил чуть в сторону.

– Барнс. Барнс! – На плечо успокаивающе легла рука Уилсона. Чью-нибудь еще ладонь он бы сбросил, и хорошо, если ограничился бы только этим, но Уилсон был рядом со Стивом, когда сам Баки быть не мог. – Несколько часов в любом случае ничего не решают. Мы все хотим помочь Стиву, поверь, он дорог не только тебе. Давай все обсудим, ладно?

Баки нехотя кивнул. Он, понятное дело, рванул бы прямо сейчас, не выходя из комнаты, вломился бы в это блядское место, где умудрился застрять Стив, разнес бы там все к чертям… И, наверное, все испортил. Так что Уилсон был прав, несколько часов ничего не решали, а обсудить все действительно стоило.

Обсуждали долго. Баки сидел, откинувшись на стену и закрыв глаза, слушал, мало что понимая, и думал, что когда эта хренотень закончится, он возьмет Стива – уговорит, заставит, свяжет, блядь, если понадобится! – и они свалят ото всех, хотя бы на несколько дней, чтобы просто побыть вдвоем. Просто побыть вдвоем, неужели он так много просит у долбанного мироздания? Без любопытных соседей, войны, Гидры, кодов, превращающих его в слепого убийцу, и психованных пришельцев? А, мироздание? Видимо, у кого-то там, наверху, очень своеобразное чувство юмора. Баки резко открыл глаза, почувствовав чье-то присутствие рядом, но тут же снова расслабился, увидев Ванду. Эта девчонка с чересчур взрослым взглядом, которая могла размазать в жидкую кашицу отряд вооруженных спецназовцев, ему даже нравилась, и он, судя по всему, нравился ей. Что-то у них было общее, наверное.

– Знаешь, – сказала она тихо, не глядя на него, – я тебе немножко завидую. 

– Ты такая одна, наверное, – так же тихо фыркнул Баки в ответ.

– Нет, я серьезно. У тебя есть шанс, понимаешь? Пусть крошечный, но шанс. 

Баки, подумав, кивнул. Да, у него, точнее, у них со Стивом, действительно был шанс, еще один, уже непонятно какой по счету, и даже если это один шанс на миллион – все равно больше, чем у многих из людей. Осталось всего лишь не проебать его. Мелочь.

Вопрос о том, кто именно отправится за Стивом Роджерсом в никуда, даже не поднимался, а тем, у кого он вдруг возник, оказалось достаточно одного взгляда на лицо Баки, чтобы избавиться от нелепых мыслей. Все в очередной раз оказалось совсем не так, как он себе придумал: никаких проводов и трубок, никаких громоздких аппаратов. Никаких порталов. Все та же комната, все тот же Стив, только кровать стала шире. Стрэндж, Ванда и еще какие-то типы, которых Баки отметил совершенно машинально, чтобы больше не обращать на них внимания, стояли вокруг Стива, о чем-то оживленно переговариваясь вполголоса. Больше в комнате никого не было, даже Уилсон остался за дверью – когда Баки хотел, он умел быть очень, очень убедительным.

– Что я должен делать? – спросил он у Ванды. Вместо нее ответил один из незнакомцев, одноглазый длинноволосый тощий блондин с кривым носом.

– Ничего. Нужен физический контакт, просто лягте рядом и возьмите Капитана за руку. И еще – если вы откроете нам свое сознание и не будете сопротивляться, будет гораздо проще проникнуть внутрь и переместить его… туда, где находится сейчас личность Капитана Америки.

Судя по всему, эти сукины дети – к Ванде последнее не относилось – сами не знали толком, что делают. Вообще идея с проникновением в сознание очень уж походила на то, о чем вспоминать откровенно не хотелось, хотя он давно уже не просыпался по ночам в холодном поту, потому что во сне кто-то снова и снова произносил те самые слова. Но раз другого выхода не было… А его, скорее всего, и правда не было. Так что Баки кивнул, скинул ботинки, забрался на кровать к Стиву и взял его за руку. А потом плюнул на всех, положил голову Стиву на плечо и обнял как следует. Запах, идущий от шеи и волос, был таким знакомым, что на глаза навернулись непрошенные слезы.

– Все будет хорошо, Стиви, – прошептал он неслышно, одними губами. – Слышишь? Мы тебя вытащим.

Это оказалось совсем не больно и почти не страшно. Ванда что-то сказала нараспев, Баки не понял, а потом его словно закачало на волнах, обволокло настойчивым, но приятным теплом, медленно закружило в разноцветном водовороте и повлекло куда-то. Чувство оказалось необычным, до странности непохожим на все, что он испытывал раньше – Баки как будто раздвоился, он одновременно лежал на мягкой удобной кровати, уткнувшись лицом в шею Стива и держа его за руку, слушал тихий голос Ванды и в то же время плыл неведомо куда, парил в пустоте, не чувствуя собственного тела, влекомый вперед какой-то неведомой, неумолимой силой… или еще куда-то, потому что направления и расстояния он, понятное дело, тоже не чувствовал. Что из этого было реальностью? Наверное, и то, и другое. Или все было просто фантазией?

Потом под ногами возникло что-то твердое – хотя нет, сначала возникли ноги, а твердое под ними уже потом. Баки выпрямился в полный рост, огляделся по сторонам. До пояса он тонул в белесом тумане, скрывающем под собой все. Туман слегка колыхался, то подбираясь вплотную к нему, то снова чуть отступая, такой плотный и густой, что, казалось, его можно зачерпнуть в горсть и сжать в ладонях. Пришлось напомнить себе, что все это не по-настоящему, что на самом деле он лежит сейчас, тесно прижимаясь к Стиву, где-то совсем в другом мире, и если что-то пойдет по пизде, его, скорее всего, все-таки вытащат. А вот Стива, скорее всего, все-таки нет. Баки похлопал себя по бокам, ища оружие, но не обнаружил ничего, кроме заткнутого за голенище боевого ножа. Хотя может ли оружие помочь здесь – где бы и чем бы это здесь ни было? Баки понятия не имел. Он еще раз осмотрелся и пошел вперед. Туман тихо расступался перед каждым его шагом, чтобы снова сомкнуться за спиной.

Баки не знал, куда идет. И сколько идет, тоже не знал, потому что ни времени, ни пространства не существовало. Посмотрел на часы – на экране застыли четыре равнодушных нуля, издевательски ему подмигивая. Странно, часы есть, а времени нет. Зато где-то здесь, если верить Стрэнджу, Ванде и остальным, был Стив – он решил считать, что то, что ищет, и есть настоящий Стив, потому что так казалось проще думать о нем. Стив, которого ни в коем случае нельзя было отпускать с этими гребанными камнями одного, как бы тот ни настаивал. Два гребанных идиота, вот кто они с Уилсоном. Злость – на себя самого, на ебанувшееся в конец мироздание, на Роджерса, которому, как всегда, больше всех было надо, на суку-судьбу, сводившую их, чтобы снова разбросать в разные стороны – придала мыслям холодную, прозрачную и беспощадную ясность, и даже туман, кажется, слегка схлынул, испугавшись.

– Стив! – заорал Баки в пустоту, где не было даже эха. – Стив, ты где?

Никто ему, разумеется, не ответил. Но туман под ногами растаял, оставив голые невнятного цвета камни, которые чуть пошатывались и странно скрипели под каждым шагом, а впереди справа, у самого горизонта, что-то появилось. Дом. Дом? И еще, кажется, деревья перед ним… Баки готов был поклясться, что совсем недавно там ничего не было, не заметить целого дома он не мог даже в тумане. Но поскольку больше ничего не оставалось, он пошел туда. Дом приближался невыносимо медленно, как будто парил над землей, похожий на мираж в пустыне, но Баки упрямо шагал вперед, не спуская с него глаз – вдруг исчезнет. Он понятия не имел, найдет ли там Стива и что вообще происходит, но был твердо намерен добраться до цели и выяснить. На крайний случай расколошматить все вдребезги. 

Дом, который медленно, но все-таки приближался, выглядел совершенно обычным и будничным, таких по всей Америке тысячи построили после войны для переживших мясорубку. Не для обычных солдат, понятное дело, для людей рангом повыше. Невысокий, деревянный, со светлыми стенами и коричневой черепичной крышей, с белым заборчиком вокруг, утопающий в сочной зелени, залитый невидимым солнцем. Обычный, нормальный, ничем не выдающийся домик для среднего класса – или средний класс уже потом появился и Баки его пропустил? Вот только стоял этот обычный дом в абсолютной пустоте, и вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, ничего больше не было. По спине Баки медленно поползла холодная струйка пота, он несколько раз сжал в кулак пальцы бионической руки, не сводя глаз с черепичной крыши под неподвижной листвой. Ему показалось, что он что-то слышит. Обман слуха, понятное дело, наваждение, дом все еще стоял слишком далеко, и все-таки… Баки сделал шаг, второй, зашагал быстрее, потом побежал, гулко стуча ботинками по неустойчивым камням.

Звуки музыки, полузабытой и смутно знакомой, он услышал издалека. Музыка принадлежала их со Стивом общему прошлому, что-то похожее выдавали шипящие заезженные пластинки, которые они слушали вдвоем у Баки комнате. Под такие же мелодии они танцевали с девчонками – то есть танцевал он, а Стив смотрел из темного угла, и прочитать выражение его лица Баки не умел. Тогда не умел, потом, естественно, научился, и их первый раз тоже был под одну из подобных мелодий. Неловкая возня в темноте, два потных тела, слившихся на узкой постели, неумелые руки, пытающиеся захватить все и сразу, жадные губы, тяжелое дыхание, липкость на пальцах и голова Стива на его груди потом. Даже когда Баки забыл все, это он помнил – звериной памятью, в которой нет места рассуждениям. Он отогнал ненужные сейчас мысли, еще будет время, если получится вернуться. Обоим, разумеется, без Стива он отсюда никуда не уйдет. Баки остановился на секунду, вслушался: нет, конкретно этой мелодии он не помнил, она была очень, очень знакома, и все равно что-то в ней цепляло, заставляя напрячься и вспомнить о ноже, спрятанном за голенищем. А музыка все плыла над пустотой, растворяясь в ней, сходя почти на нет и все же не исчезая до конца.

Дверь в дом была открыта, Баки неслышно поднялся по каменным ступенькам, выдохнул, быстро осмотрелся вокруг и заглянул внутрь. Сначала он ничего не увидел, все та же пустота, только теперь наполненная интимным полумраком. А потом из сумрака проступили очертания двух прильнувших друг к другу фигур, и Баки очень захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, просочиться сквозь щели в камнях, распасться на молекулы, сделать что угодно, лишь бы его не было сейчас на этом крыльце. Но пришлось, застыв на месте, просто смотреть.

Ее он узнал сразу, несмотря на… сколько лет прошло с последней встречи? Пегги Картер, к которой он так безумно, так бешено ревновал тогда Стива, понимая, что эта умная и сильная красавица достойна Капитана Америки куда больше, чем кто бы то ни было, совсем не изменилась. Только платье было не красным. Баки знал, что настоящая Пегги Картер умерла несколько лет назад, он видел ее фото в газетах, и несущего ее гроб Стива тоже видел, но сейчас она была перед ним. Точно такая же, как раньше. А рядом с Пегги… рядом с Пегги был Стив. В форме времен войны – Баки почти почувствовал подушечками пальцев шероховатость грубой ткани. И они танцевали под обволакивающую все вокруг музыку, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, закрыв глаза, не замечая ничего, и на лицах обоих читалось выражение неземного, неописуемого словами, непредставимого счастья. 

Баки стоял и смотрел, Стив и Пегги танцевали… танцевали… танцевали, и время застыло, разбиваясь только ударами его сердца. Ему хотелось позвать Стива, окликнуть его, но губы отказались подчиняться. Сколько ударов сердца он так стоял? Баки не был уверен, наверное, много, но ничего не менялось: так же неподвижно застыли над его головой зеленые листья, так же плыла музыка, забираясь иголками под кожу до самой души, так же танцевали посреди комнаты Стив и Пегги, так же обволакивала дом пустота. И ничего не менялось. Ничего не происходило. Баки подумалось, что это теперь навсегда, что эти двое так и будут переминаться с ноги на ногу, прижавшись друг к другу, отрезанные от всего мира, а он так и будет смотреть на них, не в силах сдвинуться с места. И ничего никогда не изменится, они застряли тут, как мухи в паутине. Он не знал, что перед ним, заветная мечта Стива или его воплотившийся кошмар, но вдруг стало страшно, почти до усрачки страшно, и больше всего пугало неподвижное, блаженно застывшее лицо с закрытыми глазами. Очень похожее на то, которое он видел на белой подушке перед тем, как отправиться сюда. Совсем недавно. Вечность назад.

– Стив, – беззвучно выдохнул он, заставив шевельнуться непослушные губы. – Стиви, ну что же ты…

По спине пробежал холодок. Баки резко обернулся – все было как прежде, и только где-то вдали, на самой периферии сознания, едва видимые, замелькали тени. Они приближались, и движения их были так же медленны, как текущая в воздухе музыка, как танцующая пара, и только дернувшееся и заколотившееся о грудную клетку сердце Баки выбивалось из тягучего ритма. Он попробовал закрыть дверь, дернул сначала осторожно, боясь потревожить Стива и Картер, потом сильнее, потом со всей дури, так, что мог бы сорвать ее с петель, но дверь не поддавалась пальцам из вибраниума. Застряла и не двигалась с места. Блядь. Баки потянулся за ножом, взвесил его в руке, перебросил, крутанув в воздухе, обхватил удобно легшую в ладонь рукоять и мимолетно пожалел, что больше ничего нет. С ножом против неизвестности? Откуда-то пришло понимание: эти тени, эти неспешно и неслышно скользящие над землей фигуры, от которых пустота словно становилась еще бездоннее, ни в коем случае нельзя подпускать к Стиву. Нельзя – и все тут. Потому что тогда случится что-то ужасное, по сравнению с чем две танцующие фигуры, повторяющие одни и те же шаги без конца, покажутся приятным сном. Сдохнуть, если потребуется, разорваться на части, рухнуть перед открытой дверью, закрыть проход собственным телом, но не дать им подобраться к Стиву, потому что… Потому. Что.

Баки оскалился, сделал пару шагов вперед, пружиня ногами, и выставил перед собой нож. Музыка все не смолкала, но он отодвинул ее на самый край сознания, отключил, чтобы не мешала, забыл о ее существовании. За его спиной был Стив, который не раз и не два вытаскивал его из дерьма, так что теперь попросту настала его очередь.

– Что, ублюдки? – бросил он, прищурившись. – Думаете, все будет так просто? А вот хрен вам. Хрен вы его получите. Ну, кто тут у вас первый?

Первой оказалась парящая в воздухе фигура в развевающейся черной мантии. Из-под капюшона на Баки уставилось красное безносое и бескожее лицо с горящими безумием углями глаз. Это лицо он помнил – кто ж забудет свой первый кошмар? Хотя нет, второй, первым была неизлечимая болезнь Стива. Но именно красная рожа, внезапно возникающая из ниоткуда на фоне горящего здания и обрушивающихся балок, заставляла его долго просыпаться в холодном поту. Правда, еще ему снилось, что Стив не допрыгнул.

Фигура в черном, похожая на раздувшуюся медузу, заколыхалась перед его лицом, уши резанул язвительный смех, проникающий прямо в мозг сквозь отошедшую на задний план музыку, словно тонкое острое лезвие хирургического скальпеля. Шмидт – теперь Баки вспомнил, что звали этого урода именно так, – описывал вокруг него все сужающиеся петли, и пронзительный хохот летел следом. Баки молча стоял и ждал. Наконец черная тень замерла, на долю секунды зависла перед ним, как будто собираясь что-то сказать. Раздвинулся безгубый провал рта, мелькнули белые зубы, но Баки оказался быстрее. Нож свистнул, разрезая неподвижный воздух, в голове раздался яростный вопль, полный боли, страха и злости, и бывший Иоганн Шмидт, бывший Красный Череп, из-за которого _его_ Стив направил когда-то самолет во льды Арктики, рассыпался мельчайшей пылью. Едва слышный вздох, от которого словно сжалось пространство, остальные тени качнулись вперед, подходя ближе, а потом по самой поверхности покрытой камнями земли, отражаясь от стен дома и стволов деревьев, заполняя собой пустоту и раздирая душу, пополз змеиный шепот.

– Сержант Барнс… я всегда знал, что мы встретимся снова… Сержант Барнс, сто седьмого полка… Сержант…

Этот шепот, это круглое лицо с высоким лбом и очками в тонкой оправе Баки не забывал никогда. Нахлынувшая боль чуть не сбила его с ног и не бросила на колени, рот заполнил вкус собственной крови, виски сдавило тугим обручем. В ушах звенел тонкий комариный писк, а голос доктора Золы слышался со всех сторон, оплетая его невидимыми путами. Навалившиеся воспоминания рвали Баки изнутри, не давали дышать. Он выгнулся, запрокинув голову и раскинув руки, проглотил рвущийся наружу крик – и когда Зола, решив, что победа за ним, потерял осторожность и подобрался слишком близко, Баки резко выбросил в сторону подаренную королем Т’Чаллой руку и сжал пальцы. Змеиный шепот перешел в хрип, потом в стон, и в руке Баки осталась только пустота.

Он обернулся через плечо – в доме было все в порядке. Ему показалось, или Стив все-таки сбился с ритма и по лицу его пробежала дрожь волнения? Но думать об этом очень быстро стало некогда, потому что теперь тени набросились на него скопом. К счастью, их оказалось так много, что они мешали друг другу, сталкивались и смешивались в беспорядочную толпу, и Баки удавалось, крутясь, лавируя, перепрыгивая с места на место, с ними справляться. Пока. Он не знал, чьи эти выкидыши ночных кошмаров – его? Стива? Картер? Кто-то был его. Молодой парень с раскуроченной пулей грудью и изувеченным лицом, женщина с переломанной шеей, которая чуть не выцарапала ему глаза, чей-то разбухший до неузнаваемости труп, черноволосый усатый мужчина с размозженным черепом… Он помнил их всех, всех до единого. Он убил их когда-то и теперь убивал снова, и они вспыхивали беззвучным пламенем, укоризненно глядя на него мертвыми глазами. 

Но рядом с этими фигурами были и другие, которых Баки никогда не видел. Закованные в броню когтистые чудовища без лиц окружили его, рядом с ними тяжело стояли красноглазые, до отвращения похожие на людей машины, над головой заколыхались многоногие фигуры, напоминающие помесь танка с гусеницей, запахло серой и взрывами. Этого не было в его жизни – кажется, не было, может, это монстры Стива пришли, чтобы забрать его с собой? 

– Не отдам, – сквозь стиснутые зубы зарычал Баки и, больше не раздумывая, кинулся в бой. 

В какой момент он понял, что не один? Когда рядом промелькнул призрачный щит, сбивая нависшее сверху нечто? Когда едва не доставший его непонятно откуда свалившийся инопланетный ублюдок рухнул навзничь, чтобы рассыпаться облаком пыли? Улучив момент, Баки обернулся через плечо: нет, Стив все так же танцевал с Пегги Картер, закрыв глаза и погрузившись в беззаботный транс, под все ту же закольцованную мелодию, как будто рядом, за дверью, не шла драка насмерть, не сталкивался металл с металлом, не вскрикивал Баки, не топотали по камням шаги нападающих монстров. И одновременно – Баки не знал и знать не хотел, как так вышло, потому что это не имело ровно никакого значения – Стив был с ним. 

Молчаливый, сосредоточенный, убийственно быстрый, Стив дрался рядом, не говоря ни слова, не глядя в его сторону, но раз за разом успевая дотянуться и принять щитом предназначавшийся Баки удар. Монстры, машины, летающие гусеницы, восставшие из мертвых люди шли нескончаемым потоком, кружили вокруг, нападая, отступая, сгорая и рассыпаясь пылью от ударов. На место павших приходили следующие. И следующие. Снова и снова. Баки казалось, что он сам стал машиной – шаг, удар, разворот, уход вниз, снова шаг, прикрыть Стива, разворот, отскочить в сторону, ударить, отвернуться от полыхнувшего в лицо огня, разворот, шаг. За приоткрытой дверью играла музыка и танцевали двое, как фигурки на музыкальной шкатулке, которую Баки купил когда-то Бекке с первой зарплаты. Бекки давно не стало, и на ее могиле он так и не побывал. Но сейчас на сожаления не оставалось ни мгновения. Баки и Стив все отбивались и отбивались, прикрывая друг друга, меняясь местами, кружась спина к спине, и это тоже походило на танец для двоих, смертельно красивый и смертельно опасный. 

Кончилось все… внезапно. Как всегда и бывает. Вот только что он ножом вспарывал живот очередному чудовищу и уворачивался от хлынувшего сверху серого пепла, только что Стив швырял щит, одновременно кулаком проламывая голову смутно знакомого широкоплечего типа с обгоревшим лицом, который едва не вцепился в шею Баки, незаметно подобравшись сзади, только что перехватывало дыхание и боль впивалась когтями в отвыкшее плечо – и в следующий миг Баки уже стоял на пустом крыльце. Один. Ни монстров, ни Стива. Ничего и никого, только тишина и шуршание падающего с дерева листа. Несколько минут он хрипло дышал, оглядываясь по сторонам и снова слыша музыку, потом отряхнулся, вытер нож о штанину, сунул его обратно за голенище, смахнул пот со лба и потянул дверь на себя. На этот раз она поддалась, даже не скрипнув. Баки перешагнул порог, хоть сердце его колотилось и замирало куда сильнее, чем во время драки.

Стоило ему войти, как мелодия оборвалась на середине такта и стихла. Стив и Пегги остановились, словно игрушки, у которых кончился завод, и Пегги шагнула ему навстречу. Ее ярко накрашенные губы растянулись в улыбке, милой и дружелюбной, но у Баки от нее мурашки пробежали по спине.

– Зачем ты пришел? – спросила она, все также улыбаясь, и сделала еще шаг. Подол платья колыхнулся, открывая стройные голени и колени, которые сводили с ума почти всех попавшихся мисс Картер на пути мужчин. За очень, очень редкими исключениями. Пегги Картер медленно шла к нему, а Баки неподвижно стоял и смотрел, как она приближается. – Зачем ты явился сюда? Это его мир. Ему здесь хорошо, видишь?

Баки посмотрел на Стива, и тот показался ему восковой куклой, мертвой копией себя самого, из глубины которой медленно и мучительно пробивалась на волю жизнь. Или Баки хотелось думать, что пробивалась? Казалось, что-то знакомое и родное тлеет в синих застывших глазах?

– Пусть он мне сам об этом скажет.

На Пегги Картер Баки не смотрел, он смотрел на Стива, не отрываясь и отчаянно ища ответа.

– Он устал, – ласково и нежно прошептал совсем рядом женский голос. – На него взвалили ответственность за судьбу всех людей и мира, он всегда был всем вам должен… Сделали из него символ, памятник самому себе. Кто из вас стоял рядом за его плечом, кто был рядом, чтобы поддержать? Ты? Ты считаешь, что достоин его? Ты, которого он столько раз спасал, рискуя собой! Здесь он в безопасности. Здесь ему… спокойно.

– Пусть он сам скажет, – упрямо повторил Баки, сжимая кулаки и шагая к Стиву. – Стив. Стив!

Что-то изменилось в лице Стива, дрогнули губы, намекая на улыбку, он повернул голову, и их взгляды встретились и соединились – но внезапный, рвущий барабанные перепонки, балансирующий на грани ультразвука крик заставил Баки остановиться. Пегги Картер больше не было. На полу корчился обтянутый кожей, одетый в темно-красное платье скелет, бессильно тянущий к нему искореженные пальцы и скалящий черные зубы. Все существо Баки, все его инстинкты суперсолдата и просто живого существа твердили, что нужно бежать отсюда со всех ног и как можно дальше, и только тогда остановиться и заорать, так громко, чтобы его не могли не услышать: «Вытаскивайте меня отсюда к чертовой матери, блядь!». Но здесь был Стив, и потому оставалось только стоять и смотреть, как слезают с оскалившегося лица клочки кожи, обнажая черные провалы глазниц, как сжимаются похожие на когти пальцы, тщетно пытаясь добраться до добычи, как рассыпается прахом и исчезает бесследно существо, так похожее когда-то на Пегги Картер. 

Баки окончательно перестал понимать, какого черта тут происходит. Хотя… Это же сознание Стива, так сказал высокомерный муда… то есть доктор Стрэндж. Значит, творящаяся вокруг хрень и есть выкрутасы этого сознания, у Стива в голове еще не такое может быть, особенно после всей этой чехарды со временем и множеством разных миров, после пяти лет, когда ему пришлось выживать в ополовиненном мире после битвы с Таносом и его ублюдками... Как Стив не спятил только? Или все-таки спятил? Ничего, справятся, и не с таким справлялись. Когда они отсюда выберутся – потому что они выберутся, ясно? – нужно будет как следует порасспросить его, и тогда все выяснится, не может же этот придурок не знать, что творится у него в мозгах. Угу. Кто бы говорил насчет мозгов.

Баки, почему-то аккуратно обойдя то место, где рассыпался скелет в красном платье, пошел к Стиву, который неподвижно стоял возле окна. Тот отступил на шаг, лицо его было все так же непроницаемо, а в глазах, всегда с такой теплотой и желанием смотревших на Баки, клубилась пустота. Стив его не помнил. Стив, его Стив, с которым они были вместе с самого детства и до конца, с которым шагали плечом к плечу, которому он прикрывал спину и который дрался за него и рядом с ним, как сорвавшийся с цепи пес мистера Джонса из доков, с которым они делили скрипучую узкую постель в комнатушке Баки и спальный мешок в палатке, боясь, что кто-то услышит, и не в силах остановиться, который при каждой возможности мчался к нему в чертову Ваканду, чтобы хоть немного побыть вместе – Стив смотрел на него, как на незнакомца, на непрошенного гостя. Нет, хуже. Смотрел на него, как на врага. Как когда-то Зимний Солдат на Капитана Америку.

– Стив. – Баки подошел еще чуть ближе, медленно и осторожно. – Это я. Я пришел за тобой. Я – Баки, Стив…

Он едва успел перехватить несущийся прямо в голову кулак, сжал запястье Стива, стараясь причинить как можно меньше вреда – нелегкая задача, учитывая, что Стив изо всех сил пытался вырваться, и ему это почти удалось. Закрылся локтем от второго удара. А вот уйти от нацеленного в пах колена не успел и согнулся пополам, шипя от боли. 

– С… Стив, мать твою! Это я, Баки! 

Но никакого Баки этот Стив, черт бы его побрал, не знал. Удары посыпались один за другим, резкие и беспощадные, Баки уворачивался, закрывал лицо от громадных кулаков, вертелся ужом, пытаясь заслониться, потому что бить в ответ не мог. Даже с пустыми глазами и искаженным от злости лицом это все равно был его Стив, его бруклинский сопляк. Прущий вперед, как спятивший танк. Норовящий размазать его по стенке и вышибить дух Стив. Надо было только до него достучаться! 

– Пре… прекрати, черт! Слышишь? Это все не по-настоящему. Стив! Это тебе какая-то хрень кажется. Ты тут, идиот ненормальный, застрял… В собственном, блядь, сознании, только ты можешь так облажаться! Стив, хватит! Стив!

Стив резко, со всей дури толкнул его в грудь, Баки упал навзничь, больно ударился спиной и затылком о доски, грязно выругался, сообщая Стиву все, что думает о нем, выворотах его сознания, гребанном мироздании с его блядскими шуточками и высокомерных, слишком много мнящих о себе магических мудаках. Оскалившийся Стив, уже занесший над его головой кулак, замер, и Баки показалось, что где-то в самой глубине расширенных зрачков промелькнуло что-то похожее на узнавание.

– Хочешь – ударь, – сказал он очень тихо. – Бей. Но я все равно не уйду без тебя, Стив. Я должен тебя вытащить, во что бы ты тут ни вляпался. Потому что мы вместе…

– До конца, – отозвался Стив. – Бак? Ты здесь… ты откуда? И где мы вообще?

Баки выдохнул и закрыл на мгновение глаза, чувствуя, как по всему телу расплывается блаженная слабость. Стив сел рядом с ним и прислонился к стене, тяжело дыша. Он недоуменно оглядывался вокруг, как будто видел эту комнату впервые, хотя скорее всего, так оно и было. Баки не без труда поднялся и сел рядом. 

– Где мы, Бак?

– Ты не знаешь?

– А должен?

– Что ты помнишь, Стив? Ты пошел разносить чертовы Камни, гордо послал нас с Уилсоном на хрен, заявив, что справишься один, а дальше?

– Бак, – Стив слегка повернул голову, и Баки очень своевременно подумал, что мог бы его поцеловать, даже тянуться бы почти не пришлось. – Что происходит?

У Стива почему-то пробивалась щетина на подбородке, хотя Баки помнил гладкость его щеки, когда они обнимались на прощание. И у того Стива, который остался лежать на широкой кровати, едва заметно дыша, тоже щетины не было, а вот у этого – была. Как так, интересно? Если все на самом деле не по-настоящему, а происходит у Стива в голове? Баки вздохнул, почесал затылок и придвинулся поближе. Вот почему когда эти чертовы умники в плащах нужны в кои-то веки, их нет на месте, и приходится отдуваться ему? Стив ждал, глядя прямо на него, так что пришлось объяснить, как умел. 

– Ну и… и видимо, какая-то часть тебя решила остаться тут. В общем, ты не вернулся – то есть, тело вернулось, а остальное… Вот так все и вышло, а потом они уже меня отправили, чтобы тебя обратно вытащить.

Объяснять Баки умел не очень хорошо, но, кажется, Стив его все-таки понял. В комнате повисла тишина. Во всем мире повисла тишина, как будто никого больше не осталось, только они и пустой, затаившийся в ожидании чего-то дом. Баки вдруг подумал, что можно же – ведь можно же? – послать всех к черту и остаться здесь со Стивом вдвоем, навсегда, насовсем. В таком доме он хотел бы жить, если честно: удобном, светлом, окруженном деревьями, как раз подходящем по размеру для двоих, и чтобы никаких соседей. Пахнущем теплым деревом, свежим бельем и булочками с корицей, с просторной гостиной, большими окнами и спальней на втором этаже... Разве не об этом они не осмеливались мечтать когда-то? Пегги Картер, или та, что казалась Пегги, была права, если подумать: Стив действительно был всем всегда должен, и прежде всего самому себе, он вел за собой людей, и те радостно шли, не задумываясь, хоть в логово Гидры, хоть защищать объявленного в международный розыск преступника, хоть сражаться с инопланетной заразой, но тот, кто впереди, всегда одинок. Неудивительно, если Стив устал быть… просто Капитаном.

А что, если Баки сейчас встанет, поможет подняться Стиву, возьмет его за руку, и они пойдут вместе по поскрипывающим ступенькам наверх, в спальню, где наверняка стоит большая двуспальная кровать, накрытая каким-нибудь пошлым покрывалом в цветочек. Они же в голове Стива, так? Значит, все будет так, как Стив захочет. Очень даже логично. Кровать и покрывало в цветочек. Они откинут покрывало в сторону, быстро разденутся, без конца целуясь, мешая друг другу и почему-то все время смеясь. Он откинется на спину, Стив ляжет рядом, проведет пальцами по шрамам, и впервые за все время Баки будет за них не стыдно, потому что шрамы – просто часть его жизни, ну вот так получилось, и он позволит Стиву их целовать и ласкать языком, выгибаясь и подставляясь под поцелуи. И будет стонать в голос, не боясь, что их услышат, потому что слышать некому. А потом Стив опустится на него, тяжелый и горячий, и Баки крепко обхватит его за плечи, принимая в себя. Они будут долго-долго и медленно-медленно заниматься любовью, совершенно не торопясь, потому что в распоряжении у них… нет, не вечность, к черту вечность, просто очень, очень, очень много времени. Столько, сколько они со Стивом захотят.

– Бак, – сказал Стив рядом с его ухом. – Пора возвращаться, да?

– Пора. И как возвращаться будем? Тот доктор в плаще ни черта не сказал по этому поводу, сам не знал.

Стив пожал плечами, легко встал и протянул ему руку.

– Просто пойдем, наверное. Прямо, туда, откуда ты пришел, а там видно будет. 

Ухватившись за протянутую руку, Баки встал, и они оказались совсем близко друг к другу, так близко, что можно было рассмотреть каждую ресничку Стива, золотистые крапинки в его глазах и крохотную родинку над верхней губой. Очень захотелось его поцеловать. Поцелуй оказался коротким, неловким и каким-то смазанным, как будто оба совсем разучились, но оторвались они друг от друга с горящими щеками и сбившимся дыханием. Баки опомнился первым и отступил на шаг, разрывая объятье.

– Мы ж так не уйдем, Стив.

– Да?

– Да. А там тебя… ждут.

Стив кивнул, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и толкнул дверь, которая распахнулась с тихим скрипом, выпуская их, а потом так же тихо закрылась за спиной Баки. 

– Откуда ты пришел, Бак? 

Баки чуть подумал и махнул рукой. Да, пришел он оттуда, но это совсем не значит, что и выход тоже там. Постояв немного на пороге, Стив шагнул вперед, Баки последовал за ним, а позади с тихим шорохом осыпались разом пожелтевшие листья.

Они шли так… Можно ли сказать «весь день», если день – это время от восхода солнца до его заката, а вы находитесь в месте, где ни восхода, ни заката, ни самого солнца не может быть в принципе? Пейзаж вокруг не менялся, точнее, не было никакого особого пейзажа, одни только бесконечные камни под ногами, пустота над головой да притаившийся туман на горизонте. Баки украдкой оглянулся – нет, дома среди голых деревьев видно не было, хотя уйти далеко они никак не могли. Мистика, блядь. Он, приученный чувствовать время с точностью чуть ли не до секунды, никак не мог понять, сколько они прошагали так вдвоем в никуда по гладким серым камням. Три часа? Пять? Десять? Неделю? Не чувствуя ни голода, ни усталости, молча, ровно втягивая в себя безвкусный прохладный воздух. Ему казалось, что между ними повисли несказанные и неуслышанные слова – вернувшееся прошлое, не прожитое вместе настоящее, мелькнувшее где-то за углом будущее. Когда-то они со Стивом могли разговаривать без конца, обсуждая все, от переехавших в соседний дом девчонок до нового выпуска комиксов и полетов на Луну в обозримом будущем, ночи напролет, вполголоса, чтобы не разбудить спящих в соседней комнате сестренок Баки. Потом времени на разговоры не стало, началась взрослая жизнь, и Баки никогда не признавался Стиву, как ему не хватает этих долгих тихих бесед ни о чем и обо всем. 

Баки искоса кинул взгляд на упрямо шагающего вперед Стива. Тот взгляда не почувствовал, смотрел только перед собой, куда-то за тонущий в дымке горизонт, как будто пытался увидеть там… что? Баки не знал, и не был уверен, так ли уж ему надо это знать.

Дом вырос перед ними неожиданно и внезапно, словно из-под земли. Вот только что ничего не было, кроме осточертевших уже донельзя камней и белесой дымки вдалеке – а вот уже впереди коричневая крыша, светлые стены, дрожащие в безветрии ветки деревьев. Дом был очень, очень похож на тот, что остался позади… Баки и Стив переглянулись.

– Я не знаю, Стив, – ответил он на невысказанный вопрос, пожимая плечами. – Вроде прямо все время шли, но тут не разберешь, ориентиров никаких. Может, и заблудились. Что делать будем? 

– Обойдем и пойдем дальше? 

– Попробуем.

Обойти не получилось. В какую бы сторону они ни свернули, дом маячил впереди и явно не собирался их отпускать. Наконец Баки остановился.

– Стив.

– Ну что?

Стив раздраженно дернул плечом.

– Не знаю, что за хрень здесь творится, но, похоже, придется идти туда.

Резко развернувшись, Стив уставился на него. Баки постарался улыбнуться как можно более успокаивающе:

– Стив. Стиви. Это твое подсознание, и ничего плохого с нами здесь случиться не может. – Хотел бы он сам в это верить. – Мы выберемся, рано или поздно, никуда не денемся – и не из такого дерьма выбирались, да? 

Стив тяжело дышал, не сводя с него глаз. Баки положил ладонь ему на плечо – как когда-то, стиснул, не давая накатившему странному чувству прорваться наружу. Если твердо верить, что все будет хорошо, сработает же?

– Я не хочу туда идти, Бак.

– Похоже, нас с тобой никто не спрашивает.

Приоткрытая дверь словно приглашала войти. Дом встретил их теплом, уютным светом лампы под зеленым абажуром и тишиной. Тишина, если разобраться, не была страшной и пугающей, скорее выжидающей, как будто чего-то от них хотела, только Баки никак не мог понять, чего именно. В дом он входил с опаской, боясь увидеть что-нибудь вроде Пегги Картер или монстров из прошлого, с которыми снова придется драться. Или еще одного Стива, молчаливого, мертвенно спокойного и затянутого в черное, с горящими темным огнем глазами – такой приснился Баки однажды в Ваканде, и он тогда долго лежал, глотая горячий пряный воздух и успокаивая сердце. 

Зря он об этом подумал. Накаркал. Едва они вошли, из дальнего угла просторной комнаты выступила высокая фигура в темно-синем, почти черном костюме с растопырившим щупальца изображением спрута на груди и в наполовину закрывающей лицо маске. Из-под маски блеснули синие холодные глаза, пугающе незнакомые и родные одновременно, губы раздвинулись в усмешке, округлились, готовясь выпустить наружу что-то похожее на «ха». Баки не успел ничего сказать, даже подумать толком ничего не успел: оттолкнув его в сторону, мимо промчался вихрь, состоящий из сине-белых полос, звезд и размахивающих кулаков. Он еще нашел время удивиться, поняв, что совершенно не помнит, когда именно военная форма Стива сменилась костюмом Капитана, но тут же забыл обо всем лишнем.

– Только не лезь, слышишь? – успел выкрикнуть Стив, проносясь мимо Баки. – Я сам! Это мое.

Баки сжал кулаки и заставил себя застыть у двери. То, что происходило прямо перед ним, было, наверное, практически неуловимо для глаз и ушей обычного человека – просто какое-то невнятное мельтешение рук и ног, смазанные синие и черные пятна, молниеносные удары, тяжелое дыхание, топот четырех ног на деревянном полу. Но черт возьми, как же это было красиво! Смертельно опасно и завораживающе красиво. Баки всегда нравилось смотреть, как двигается Стив, еще до того, как он из угловатого неловкого заморыша превратился в суперсолдата и мечту каждой американской девушки. Потом в его жестах появились скрытая сила и обманчивая плавность. А в драке Стив взрывался, и смотреть на него, стремительного, уверенного, гибкого можно было бесконечно… даже если при этом приходилось отражать удары самого Стива, Железного Человека или толпы свихнувшихся инопланетных мудил. Сейчас перед Баки дрались сразу два Стива, похожих и в то же время совершенно разных, и ему оставалось только завороженно смотреть, до боли прикусив нижнюю губу.

Они кружили один вокруг другого, двигаясь с одинаковой хищной грацией, одинаково пригнувшись, и, кажется, даже щурились одинаково сквозь прорези в масках. Быстрые удары, которыми они обменивались, тоже были почти одинаковы – хотя тот, что в черном, был чуть агрессивнее и наглее, то и дело норовя ударить ниже пояса или зайти со спины. Стив в полосатом костюме, его Стив, держался настороже и пока ему удавалось парировать все удары черного, хоть и не без труда. Другой время от времени бросал сквозь зубы несколько тихих слов, и Баки казалось, что его Стив вздрагивает и на долю мгновения сбивается с ритма, прежде чем нанести очередной удар. У него самого чесались кулаки, даже левый, тот что из вибраниума, от желания вмешаться, врезать этому, с осьминогом, со всей силы, стереть с губ ухмылочку, свернуть шею. Но Стив сказал «я сам» так, как будто ему было обязательно нужно разделаться с этим типом самостоятельно, и Баки оставалось только смотреть. Если Стив хочет сам разобраться со своей темной стороной… Хотя откуда у Стива – у Стива, ебать вас всех! – темная сторона? Откуда, мать вашу? Они натолкнулись на стол, тот с грохотом рассыпался, не выдержав столкновения с двумя Стивами, и Баки прекрасно понимал несчастный предмет мебели. Такое мало кому под силу. Его Стив швырнул противника в стену, картина в резной раме свалилась прямо тому на макушку, стекло разбилось вдребезги, и Баки уже почти поверил, что все, но черный только тряхнул головой, оскалился и снова кинулся в драку. Теперь удары стали еще быстрее и безжалостнее, эти двое больше не щадили ни себя, ни противника, били не жалея сил. В живот. В голову. В бок. С резким хриплым выдохом ногой с разворота. В лицо.

Дом испуганно и возбужденно вздрагивал, ходуном ходил от ударов и толчков, которыми обменивались два Стива, стена у Баки за спиной мелко тряслась, окно тоненько позвякивало. К обломкам стола вскоре присоединились щепки от стула, которым один из Стивов с размаху огрел другого, и теперь куски дерева трещали под их ногами. Второй стул отлетел к стене, едва не задев самого Баки. К счастью, в комнате больше ничего не было.

Черный Стив исхитрился все-таки обманным ударом отвлечь полосатого, поставить подножку, уронить его на истоптанный пол, навалиться сверху и схватить за горло. Баки качнулся вперед, готовый рвануть на помощь, но удержался, крепко прижавшись к стене. Стив справится сам. С этим, чем бы оно ни было, Стив должен справиться сам, даже если совершенно невозможно стоять и спокойно смотреть, как кулак в черной перчатке с обрезанными пальцами врезается с размаху ему в скулу и как пузырится на разбитой губе кровь. 

– Стив!

Стив что-то прохрипел, уклонился от очередного удара, каким-то совершенно невероятным образом вывернулся, оказавшись сверху, и свел пальцы на шее своей копии.

– Я… это… не ты! – донеслось до Баки, а через мгновение Стив, пошатываясь, уже поднимался с кучи серой пыли. Баки бросился к нему, подхватил, не дал упасть, заглянул в лицо. Никаких следов драки, ни синяков, ни царапин, ни единой ссадины, только неимоверная усталость и совсем погасшие глаза. 

– Стив? 

– Все хорошо, Бак. Все в порядке. Отдохнем немного и дальше пойдем, да?

Баки кивнул. Стив выглядел так, словно вот-вот свалится без сил, не сходя с этого места.

– Давай наверху проверим, может, там кровати есть?

– Нет, – Стив покачал головой, сильнее цепляясь за его плечо. – Не хочу наверх. Посидим тут просто. Спасибо, Бак.

Баки не стал уточнять, за что. Он отвел Стива к стене, помог опуститься на пол и уселся рядом. Стив тут же прислонился к нему, опустил голову на плечо и обессиленно закрыл глаза. Он казался утомленным, но расслабленным и спокойным, как после трудной работы или затянувшейся тяжелой болезни, грудь ровно вздымалась, ресницы едва заметно трепетали на бледных щеках. 

– Стив, – тихо сказал Баки ему в макушку. – А что это было?

– Я не знаю, Бак, – ответил Стив, не открывая глаз, и Баки понял, что тот врет.

Он не заметил, как задремал. Ему снился нагретый солнцем прозрачный вечер, пылинки, танцующие в лучах вечернего солнца, руки Стива, скользящие по его телу. Стив смотрел на него сверху вниз, легко улыбаясь, и глаза его светились таким невозможным теплом и нежностью, что становилось почти больно, хотелось зажмуриться и отвернуться, но Баки не мог отвести взгляда. Он провел ладонями по груди Стива, облизнул губы кончиком языка, с удовольствием заметил, как темнеет синева в глядящих на него глазах, и потянулся за поцелуем.

Баки проснулся как от толчка в тот самый момент, когда во сне они собрались переходить к главному и Стив уже подсовывал под его бедра подушку, держа руке тюбик смазки. Стив спал на его плече, тяжелый и теплый, дышал ровно и спокойно. Форма Капитана Америки куда-то исчезла, сменившись джинсами и потертой кожаной курткой, и Баки решил про себя, что так ему нравится гораздо больше, полосы со звездами всегда казались перебором. Он осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, обнял Стива, притянул к себе ближе и остался сидеть, вглядываясь в окружающий их сумрак. Внутренние часы окончательно вышли из строя, так что он понятия не имел, сколько они со Стивом уже сидят у стены в разгромленной гостиной, но сейчас это не имело абсолютно никакого значения. 

Наконец Стив пошевелился, поднял голову, отстранился и потер глаза.

– Черт. Сколько я проспал?

– Какая разница?

– И правда… Бак, слушай, я так и не спросил. А как ты возвращаться собирался? Ну вот отправили тебя сюда Ванда и Стрэндж, а если бы ты меня не нашел?

Баки пожал плечами, одно из которых все еще чувствовало тепло и тяжесть только что лежавшей на нем головы. Что значит – не нашел бы? Зачем тогда возвращаться, если не нашел? Нет, что-то такое ему тот слишком умный придурок в плаще говорил, конечно. 

– Я так понял, все от тебя зависит, Стив. Это же твое подсознание, что-то тебя здесь держит. Надо понять, что именно, и тогда… 

Он замолчал. Стив тоже молчал, глядя в стену перед собой и задумчиво теребя прядь волос. Дом вокруг них спокойно и бесстрастно выжидал, что они предпримут дальше. Уйдут? Останутся? Дом, казалось, устраивали оба варианта. Потом Баки поднялся и протянул Стиву руку, борясь с ощущением, что все это уже было и совсем недавно. 

– Попробуем снова?

Стив кивнул и легко встал. Баки почему-то не хотелось отпускать его, но пришлось.

Он первым подошел к двери, сильным толчком распахнул ее, шагнул через порог, не оглядываясь. И чуть не упал, выругался, замахал руками, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить равновесие. Стив подхватил его, прижал к себе, и только крепко держась за него, Баки позволил себе выдохнуть и осмотреться по сторонам.

– Какого хрена, Стив?

Они стояли на крыше поезда, несущегося из ниоткуда в никуда. Бесконечный ряд вагонов терялся в серой дымке, поезд раскачивался у них под ногами, ровный перестук колес заполнял все вокруг, отзываясь эхом где-то внутри головы. В лицо резко и зло ударил ветер, рванул куртку, хлестнул волосами по лицу. Поезд летел вперед, сквозь пустоту и туман, мчался к одному машинисту известной цели – если в нем вообще был машинист. Тишину прорезал свисток, где-то очень далеко впереди, так что, похоже, машинист все-таки был. Баки отстранился от Стива, шагнул в сторону, осторожно заглянул вниз, в клубящуюся вокруг рваную пелену, и тут же отшатнулся от края.

– Терпеть не могу поезда, – сказал за его спиной Стив. – Ни разу так и не ездил на них… после… Отойди подальше, Бак!

Баки не двинулся с места. Его завораживал торопливый и в то же время размеренный ритм, с которым колеса ударялись о стыки рельсов, дрожь металла под подошвами, бесконечность, открывающаяся внизу. Клочья тумана разлетались в стороны, пропуская поезд, и тут же снова смыкались, не давая рассмотреть, что творится позади. Впереди же… впереди не было ничего. Пустота, утонувшая в тумане.

– Баки.

Баки чуть качнулся вперед. Если сейчас соскользнет нога, и он скатится к краю шатающегося вагона, и Стив не успеет его подхватить – а Стив скорее всего не успеет, даже его реакции не хватит, – и если Баки не сможет уцепиться за тонкий металлический поручень… Или сможет, крепко сожмет пальцы новой руки, почувствует резкую боль в плече, Стив распластается на крыше, протянет руку, чтобы вытащить его. Но поручень не выдержит его веса и тряски поезда, оторвется с раздирающем уши скрипом, полетит вниз, и Баки полетит вместе с ним, захлебываясь туманом и холодным воздухом. Интересно, здесь есть дно? Или он будет падать вечно, кувыркаться в тумане, раскинув руки и цепляясь памятью за испуганные синие глаза, а в ушах будет звенеть…

– Бак! Бак, черт возьми!

Стив схватил его за плечо, дернул, разворачивая к себе. Баки пошатнулся, нога проехалась по скользкой от влаги крыше вагона, сердце перекувырнулось в груди. В горле застрял крик, но Стив удержал Баки, больно вцепившись обеими руками в плечи.

– Какого… Бак! Ты… Ты… 

Стив дышал тяжело и хрипло, губы его побелели, пальцы все сильнее сжимали плечи Баки, а в глазах плескалось столько боли и ужаса, что Баки сглотнул, заставил себя улыбнуться и заговорил тихо:

– Я тоже не люблю поезда – ну, сам понимаешь. И самолеты. И грузовые фургоны, в них как-то совсем неудобно передвигаться, трясет и удобств никаких. Мотоциклы еще… Я вообще путешествовать не люблю. Охотнее всего я сидел бы на какой-нибудь террасе в кресле-качалке и смотрел на закат. И пил бы виски – плевать, что опьянеть не получится, все равно вкусно же. И завел бы кота. Черного и одноглазого. И назвал бы Фьюри – он меня достал, пока тебя не было, знаешь. Решил, что раз я его чуть не прикончил, теперь я у него в долгу. 

Поезд все летел и летел вперед. Они стояли на крыше, держась друг за друга, чтобы не упасть, и с лица Стива постепенно сходила мертвенная бледность, а хватка его рук на плечах Баки становилась все меньше похожа на отчаяние человека, который намертво ухватился за прыгающий по волнам склизкий ствол дерева, и все больше на объятие.

– Баки…

Что может быть естественнее, чем жадно целоваться на крыше несущегося со страшной скоростью через туман поезда, в месте, которого на самом деле нет и из которого никак не вернуться в реальность? Изо всех сил цепляясь друг за друга, чтобы не свалиться поодиночке, сталкиваясь бестолково руками, что-то бессвязно шепча между поцелуями? Так, словно из всей бесконечности миров и времен остался только этот миг? Так, словно стук колес стал биением слившихся сердец?

Баки не знал, сколько это продлилось, сколько он простояли вот так. Он оторвался от Стива первым, с трудом перевел дыхание, облизнул саднящие губы и снова посмотрел по сторонам. Ничего не изменилось: туман, пустота, бесконечность. Поезд. Очень похожий на тот, много-много лет назад – и все же не тот.

– Дай руку. 

– Что ты задумал, Бак?

– Давай попробуем одну штуку… На счет три, да?

Стив недоверчиво посмотрел на него, потом так же недоверчиво заглянул вниз, за край вагона. Кажется, дна там все-таки не было.

– Уверен?

– Нет. Но терять-то нам с тобой нечего. 

Смех Стива, раскатистый и легкий, прозвучал так странно, разлился вокруг, отгоняя туман и заполняя пустоту. Баки тоже рассмеялся, крепче стискивая в ладони его пальцы. Потом они одновременно подошли к краю вагона и так же одновременно сделали шаг в никуда.

Баки ждал чего угодно. Полета. Падения. Свиста ветра в ушах. Удара о камни, ломающей тело боли, темноты… Того, что они вывалятся из этого гребаного неизвестно почему придуманного Стивом мира в ту, настоящую реальность, со всей дури о нее стукнувшись. Чего угодно, только не того, что перед ними снова, в третий раз, окажется дом под коричневой крышей. 

Все еще держась за руки, они молча стояли у белого забора и смотрели на дом. Из трубы поднималась едва заметная струйка дыма, на окне слегка покачивались занавески, а дверь… Дверь на этот раз оказалась закрыта, и Баки никак не мог понять, добрый это знак или дурной. 

– Ну? – тихо спросил Стив. – Какие предложения?

– А черт его разберет… Третий раз уже, Стив. Может, мы что-то особое сделать должны? Может, это знак такой?

– Какой еще знак?

– Ну я-то откуда знаю? Знаки – это не ко мне, это… Попробуем войти?

– Опять?

– А что нам остается?

– Не входить.

Баки ухмыльнулся, стиснул пальцы Стива, потом выпустил его руку и крадучись, стараясь ступать как можно тише, как будто подкрадывался к притаившемуся в засаде противнику – или жертве, которая вполне способна выпустить своему преследователю кишки и развесить их на ближайших деревьях, бывают и такие – пошел к входной двери. Стив так же неслышно шел за ним, и Баки казалось, что он загривком чувствует его теплое, чуть более торопливое, чем обычно, дыхание.

Он уже положил ладонь на дверную ручку и сомкнул пальцы, когда Стив тронул его за плечо.

– Подожди. 

– Что?

– Я… мне кажется, нам не нужно туда идти.

Баки развернулся. Стив смотрел прямо на него, упрямо поджав губы и не убирая руки с плеча. Смешно. Больше всего ему вдруг захотелось наклонить голову и потереться об эту руку щекой, хотя время и место были… да. 

– Почему? Ты что-то знаешь?

– Нет.

– Чувствуешь?

– Может быть. Понятия не имею, Бак, мне просто кажется, что нас там…

– Ждут? – заполнил Баки внезапную паузу.

– Нет. Скорее – не ждут. 

Поняв, что никаких внятных объяснений ему не светит, Баки качнул головой и решил, что когда все это закончится, надо обязательно уговорить Стива сходить к какому-нибудь… мозгоправу поприличнее – у Уилсона, кажется, были связи. Или отправить его в Ваканду, там должны помочь, раз уж даже с ним справились. Потому что надо же было такое устроить в собственном сознании или подсознании, или где там они сейчас находятся, что теперь сам разобраться не может!

Стив еще немного помедлил, а потом отпустил его плечо и сам крадучись двинулся вдоль стены, практически сливаясь с ней. Гравий едва слышно поскрипывал под его ногами, прозрачная тень скользила по светлой стене, и задумываться над тем, почему солнца нет, а тень – есть, Баки не стал. Он пошел за Стивом, почему-то стараясь ступать точно по его следам. У окна, из которого лился неяркий приглушенный и очень теплый свет, Стив замер. 

– Стив? – шепотом позвал Баки. – Что там?

Стив не ответил, он завороженно смотрел внутрь, напоминая Баки его самого, смотревшего на пропасть под поездом, и лицо у Стива было не просто странным, а таким, что всего в несколько шагов Баки оказался рядом и тоже уставился в окно. 

За окном не было ничего особенного: обычная, ничем не примечательная кухня. Современная, но без наворотов, светлая и очень уютная на первый взгляд – не то чтобы Баки много понимал в кухнях. Плита с вытяжкой, холодильник, шкафчики с дверцами – он понятия не имел, как именно называется этот цвет, но ему понравилось, – какая-то бытовая техника на полках, синие раздвинутые занавески на окне, низко свисающая круглая лампа. Деревянные стены без обоев, деревянная мебель, большой стол посередине. Просто… место, где готовят еду, и на что Стив так смотрит? Так. Стоп. Вот на это и смотрит.

В кухне хозяйничали двое. Оба высокие, в одинаковых рубашках в клетку, только у одного клетки красные, а у другого синие. Светловолосый что-то помешивал в небольшой кастрюле, а второй, с собранными в небрежный хвост темными волосами, резал рядом какие-то овощи, и нож так быстро мелькал в его руках, что нужно было обладать зрением Зимнего Солдата и его умением обращаться с оружием, чтобы хоть что-нибудь разглядеть. Эти двое то и дело соприкасались плечами, локтями, бедрами – не специально, скорее по привычке, как делают люди, которым нравится осознавать присутствие другого в своем личном пространстве. Темноволосый что-то сказал, блондин рассмеялся, откинув голову ужасно знакомым жестом. Баки посмотрел на Стива и невольно поразился тоскливому голоду, горящему в синих глазах.

– Стив… Ты думаешь, это…

– Это мы, Бак. Могли бы быть мы. 

Снова переведя взгляд в окно, Баки нашел руку Стива и переплел их пальцы. Стив судорожно вздохнул.

В кухне Баки наконец покончил с резкой овощей, аккуратно пересыпал все в большую керамическую миску и принялся четкими быстрыми движениями перемешивать. Стив, который стоял на улице, улыбнулся и покачал головой. Стив, который стоял у плиты, сделал то же самое, не переставая следить за тем, что булькало в белой кастрюле. 

– Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, Бак.

– Я и не умею. Зато ты, я смотрю, прямо шеф-повар…

– Я долго жил один, и рядом не было твоей мамы с ее булочками.

Они снова замолчали, глядя, как в кухне Стив выключает плиту, аккуратно сдвигает кастрюлю с сторону, зачерпывает большой деревянной ложкой что-то густое и белое и протягивает Баки, как тот вытягивает язык, приоткрывает губы и медленно, смакуя облизывает ложку, не спуская с лица Стива глаз. Стив рядом громко сглотнул, сильнее сжал пальцы Баки, а Стив на кухне протянул руку, чтобы стереть большим пальцем оставшуюся на нижней губе того Баки каплю соуса. Они не могли видеть таких деталей, разумеется, и все равно видели, так, как будто были совсем рядом – нет, как будто были там. У Стива расширились зрачки, когда Баки снова слегка раздвинул губы, пропуская его палец в рот, и тут же сомкнул их. Судя по выражению лица, сказанное тем Стивом вряд ли можно было повторить в воскресной школе. Баки рассмеялся, отставил в сторону миску с салатом, легко запрыгнул на стол, уселся на краю, раздвинув ноги, и поманил Стива пальцем.

Те двое целовались… пожалуй, лучше всего подошло бы «уверенно». Так, как будто имели на эти поцелуи и друг на друга полное и неоспоримое право, без горячности первых свиданий и торопливости случайных встреч, как будто изучили друг друга досконально и теперь щедро и безоглядно делили на двоих наслаждение, не скрываясь и не стыдясь. Сидящий на столе Баки выгнулся, оперся на руки, запрокинул голову, подставляя шею губам Стива, и обхватил его ногами, притягивая к себе. Баки почти услышал, как стонет… он сам, там, в теплой светлой кухне, когда жадные губы втягивают кожу над ключицей.

– Тебе всегда нравилось так, да? – хрипло спросил Стив рядом.

– Мне всегда нравилось все, что ты делаешь.

– А я всегда боялся, что недостаточно хорош для тебя.

– Придурок.

Стив на кухне оторвался от шеи своего Баки, потянул с его плеч рубашку. Тот охотно помог ему, сам стащил майку, и Стив принялся покрывать быстрыми поцелуями его грудь. Баки шумно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, представляя себе, как скользят губы по его коже, как влажный горячий язык обводит сосок, который тут же обдает холодом, когда Стив на него дует. Те двое не торопились – казалось, у них было все время на свете, чтобы целовать, обнимать, гладить и медленно раздевать друг друга. Было что-то странно притягательное в том, чтобы видеть самого себя, занимающегося со Стивом… нет, не сексом. Любовью. Настолько притягательное, что никак не получалось отвести взгляд.

Они смотрели, как тот Стив опускается на колени, как склоняется светловолосая голова к паху сидящего на столе Баки, как тот запускает ему в волосы пальцы, шире расставляет ноги, как закусывает нижнюю губу. Руки Стива гладили раздвинутые бедра, голова размеренно двигалась вверх и вниз, Баки смотрел на него и что-то шептал, неслышное им и предназначенное только для одного человека. Понятное дело, разглядеть, что именно там происходит, они все-таки не могли, но Баки очень, очень хорошо представлял себе это, и Стив, судя по его потяжелевшему, участившемуся дыханию и жарко вспыхнувшим ушам, тоже. В каждом движении пары было столько нежности и желания, что смотреть на них было почти невыносимо – смотреть и думать, что… 

Тот Стив наконец выпрямился, не глядя, протянул руку, безошибочно ухватил с полки что-то небольшое и блестящее. Тот Баки улыбнулся, откинулся на спину, подхватил себя под колени, раскрываясь. Настоящему – хотя он уже сам не знал, кто из них настоящий: тот, кто, затаив дыхание, смотрит сквозь стекло на чужую жизнь, или тот, по чьим бедрам льется сейчас густое прозрачное масло и скользят, размазывая его, уверенные пальцы? – настоящему Баки стало трудно и больно дышать. Потому что… Потому что у них со Стивом тоже могло все это быть. Ведь могло же? Они тоже могли бы вот так готовить, то и дело сталкиваясь на кухне, слишком тесной для двоих крупных мужчин, и между делом целуясь. Валяться на диване по вечерам, смотреть какой-нибудь боевик, заедая его попкорном, и обсуждать, как бестолково он снят. Ругаться по пустякам и сразу же мириться. Покупать вместе хлопья на завтрак, постельное белье и новый компьютер для Стива со всякими примочками для рисования и ловить на себе одобрительные или возмущенные взгляды. Бегать по утрам, обгоняя друг друга и оставляя прочих неудачников далеко позади. Заниматься любовью, медленно и нежно, или наоборот, быстро и горячо трахаться на всех подходящих и не очень подходящих поверхностях покрепче. Засыпать и просыпаться вдвоем… 

Баки бросил еще один взгляд на мерно двигающуюся голую спину того Стива и повернулся к своему. В его застывшем взгляде было столько задушенной тоски, что захотелось схватить за плечи и потрясти изо всех сил. Или поцеловать. Содрать куртку, рвануть ремень на джинсах к чертям, повиснуть на шее, обхватив ногами за талию… Почувствовать его тело, услышать, как бьется сердце, как он стонет, сначала едва слышно, а потом все громче. 

– Стив, – тихо позвал он. – Стиви…

Тот повернулся. Баки, не удержавшись, провел ладонью по заросшей щеке, и Стив бездумно потянулся за лаской, прикрыв глаза. 

– Стив…

– Знаешь, – Стив поймал его ладонь своей, не позволяя убрать, и заговорил, не открывая глаз, – терять тебя было очень больно. Больнее, чем других, потому что другие просто уходили, и я мог их похоронить и жить дальше. Маму. Пегги. Ребят из Командос – я ведь отыскал их всех, когда проснулся, только в живых уже никого не было. А ты… Тебя я находил, раз за разом, и терял снова и снова. И каждый раз – по живому. 

– Что я должен сказать, Стив? Что ты больше меня не потеряешь, что мы всегда будем вместе? 

Стив повернул голову и невесомо коснулся губами его запястья.

– А ты можешь? Сказать?

– Могу. Обещать – нет, потому что мы не знаем, что будет завтра, ни ты, ни я. Никто… хотя можно спросить у мудака в плаще, он вроде умеет будущее видеть. Только наврет, наверное.

– Я больше не хочу терять, Бак. Никого… и особенно тебя.

– Я тоже не хочу… Давай попробуем еще раз, а? Теперь… Теперь у нас может получиться, по-настоящему получиться, понимаешь? Мы можем, – он кивнул в сторону окна, – мы тоже можем так, Стив. А вдруг выйдет? Мы ведь так и не узнаем, если не попытаемся. 

Они одновременно заглянули в кухню, где двое все еще двигались в согласном слитном ритме, став единым целым, а потом Баки поцеловал Стива. Или Стив его поцеловал? Какая разница, кто потянулся первым? Это было похоже на первый поцелуй – первый, потому что за ним обязательно должно последовать продолжение.

– А теперь что? – спросил Баки, когда они смогли наконец отстраниться друг от друга, потому что даже суперсолдатам все-таки полагается дышать. 

– А теперь иди сюда. 

Стив крепко прижал его к себе, повернулся спиной к дому, закрыл глаза и шагнул вперед.

Сначала Баки услышал голоса: встревоженный женский и несколько мужских. Один, кажется, спорил с женщиной, а второй пытался всех успокоить, слов пока разобрать не получалось, но чувства опасности не возникало, так что он позволил себе расслабиться и сосредоточиться на том, что происходит внутри. Потом появились ощущения – мягкость внизу, легкое тепло сверху, чье-то дыхание, щекочущее затылок, биение сердца под щекой. Потом где-то в глубине родилось слово: Стив.

– Стив, – позвал он, не открывая глаз, но его, кажется, не услышали. Баки чуть пошевелился, повернул голову, наткнулся губами на что-то колючее и теплое и все-таки поднял тяжелые веки.

– Вы говорили, что мы сможем его вытащить! – женский голос становился все выше и встревоженней. – Что даже если Стив… если слишком поздно, Баки все равно сможет вернуться. Вы сами так сказали, доктор Стрэндж! А теперь вы утверждаете, что все бесполезно, да?

– Ванда…

– Мисс Максимофф. – Второй мужской голос Баки не понравился, поэтому он закрыл глаза обратно, чтобы не отвлекаться от ощущения заросшей щетиной кожи под губами. – Мисс Максимофф, мне очень жаль, но Барнс не хочет возвращаться один. Мы с вами и мистером Вонгом пытались несколько раз – вы сами видели, что ничего не вышло. 

– Но мы же должны что-то сделать! Сэм, ты его друг… их друг. Мы же не можем просто…

Баки никак не мог взять в толк, чего они так шумят. Он осторожно высунул руку из-под легкого теплого одеяла, погладил чью-то широкую гладкую грудь. Почему чью-то? Стива. Это же Стив. Он лежит рядом со Стивом, под одеялом, и Стив обнимает его одной рукой, и ровно дышит, и сердце его спокойно и мерно бухает прямо в ладонь Баки. Интересно, они еще там или уже нет? Судя по тому, что здесь Ванда, Сэм и этот, как его, Стрэндж, и что Баки их слышит… Вернулись, да? У них получилось? Он-то точно вернулся, а Стив?

На долю секунды внутри все похолодело и сжалось от резкой боли: что, если Стив так и не вернулся вместе с ним, потерялся окончательно где-то в лабиринтах и закоулках собственного подсознания, снова наедине со всеми монстрами? Если Баки опять не смог остаться с ним? Судьба бывает та еще злобная сука, уж им ли не знать.

Но тут тихое дыхание рядом изменилось, и вместо колючего подбородка под его губами оказались чужие губы, мягкие, теплые, знакомые. Губы раздвинулись, выдыхая его имя, и Баки сразу стало глубоко и бесповоротно плевать, где они и кто находится в одной с ними комнате. Перед Вандой, правда, неудобно получалось, но он потом извинится. Потом, не сейчас, когда Стив запускает пальцы в его волосы, чтобы подтянуть ближе и поцеловать как следует, когда по губам скользит его язык, а свободная рука медленно движется вниз по спине, и по позвоночнику вслед за ней ползет колючая горячая волна, а колено Стива прижимает его ногу, и потом он тихо стонет Баки в губы.

Кажется, Уилсон что-то говорил. И Стрэндж что-то говорил. И еще кто-то что-то говорил, или даже кричал, но Баки их не слушал, потому что вот прямо сейчас у него было занятие поважнее, самое важное на свете занятие, а с прочей хренью можно и потом разобраться. Подождет. 

– Бак? – хрипло, как человек, только что проснувшийся после долгого крепкого сна, проговорил Стив. – Мне приснилось… Или не приснилось… Но ты здесь, да?

– Здесь.

– А я?

– И ты. Все хорошо, Стив. 

Стив кивнул и наконец открыл глаза.


End file.
